Demi-teinte
by Veneziano58
Summary: La noirceur de sa souffrance, la blancheur de notre plaisir... L'obscurité de nos relations et la luminosité de nos sentiments... Tout dans notre situation est en demi-teinte /OCs/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Nathan x William / Nevers x Varennes-Vauzelles, villes de la Nièvre/Bourgogne

A vrai dire, je sais pas si le rating M peut suffire... Je poste mais si il faut, je l'effacerais vu que c'est bien gratiné. Voili voilou.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles de William depuis un moment, ça m'inquiète. J'utilise le double des clés de sa maison et j'entre, je m'annonce à haute voix, demande si il est là. Pas de réponse. Ça m'inquiète un peu je dois dire. Je sursaute en entendant le téléphone qui se met à sonner dans le salon, parfaitement rangé. Rien ne dépasse. Le répondeur enregistre le message de Marzy pour mon voisin. Rien de personnel ou intéressant en soit, je l'ignore donc. Je pose ma veste et mes chaussures pour pas saloper toute la maison, personne au rez de chaussée, je passe donc à l'étage. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme toujours quand Varennes-Vauzelles disparaît de mon champ de vision... Je me dirige finalement vers sa chambre, il est là, assit sur le lit.

\- Will-

Je me coupe net. Il a le canon d'une arme sous le menton. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Je dois me calmer, lui parler posément. Zen, Nathan, zen. Autant que possible.

\- Lâche ça.

\- Pourquoi? Je suis un représentant, je ne vais pas mourir.

\- On est pas infaillibles Will, tu le sais mieux que les autres...

Son regard est dur et son expression amère alors qu'il me regarde enfin. Le cran de sécurité saute et je frissonne. Non...

\- Je le sais oui. Nessa est partie.

Vanessa, sa petite sœur décédée par son intermédiaire sans qu'il ne le veuille. Depuis, il est brisé. Je pensais que ça allait mieux depuis quelques année... étais-je aveugle à l'état de mon plus proche voisin, mon ami, mon...amant?

\- William, on ne sait pas dans quel état on pourrait te retrouver si tu fais ça...

\- Je suis déjà dans un état lamentable.

Vite, autre chose. La raison ne marche pas mais la raison n'est pas, n'est plus à la hauteur de sa folie. Non plus que ça, à la hauteur de son désespoir... Une idée me vient alors.

\- William, je t'ordonne de poser ça. Immédiatement.

\- C'est un ordre de qui?

Question piège. De Nevers, son supérieur hiérarchique? De Nathan, son aîné? De son Dominant sexuel? Je n'ai pas le temps de vaciller.

\- C'est ton Dominant qui parle et j'exige que tu poses ça. Tout de suite!

Ma voix claque dans l'air. Et le vauzellien semble enfin y réagir.

Ses yeux d'émeraude cerclé d'or se fixent alors sur moi, plongeant sans merci dans le brun rouge des miens, il se passe un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer. Il ne bat pas un cil, ne bouge pas un muscle... Puis ses doigts se relâchent, l'arme tombe à terre dans un bruit sinistre. William ne cesse de me fixer alors qu'il se laisse glisser à genoux au sol à son tour, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, la tête basse. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je récupère l'arme et jure de m'en débarrasser.

\- Ne refait jamais ça. Jamais!

\- Oui Maître.

Un murmure qui me glace mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire sa fleurette. Je perçois que ses épaules se détendent alors que j'accepte ce nouveau sobriquet dont il m'a affublé. Je n'ai pas vraiment de penchants pour la domination à part l'envie de pouvoir naturelle que peut ressentir un représentant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Si un jour je me flingue, c'est à toi que je le devrais.

Mon sang se glace un peu plus, à cause de moi?

\- Explique.

Mon ton est aussi froid que cette sensation glaciale qui me prend aux tripes. Il semble presque serein ainsi agenouillé au sol, la tête basse.

\- Pas vous Maître, elle. C'est à elle que je le devrais.

\- Je pensais que tu ne l'entendais plus?

\- Moins mais parfois, elle revient. Je ne peux pas toujours lutter, pardonnez moi...

Quelque chose en moi fait tilt. Pardon. Une repentance dans sa vision des choses est une punition et je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut. Et je vais la lui donner. Je me sens en colère, peut-être puis-je utiliser celle-ci à bon escient.

\- Je vais devoir te punir... Lève toi et suit moi.

Et il fait exactement ce que je dis, pas un geste de plus. Le Soumis parfait je suppose... Je n'y connais rien. Mais je vais y travailler semblerait-il maintenant que j'ai accepté le rôle qu'il a besoin que j'incarne.

Installé dans le gros fauteuil confortable de la salle de lecture à l'étage, je l'observe, debout devant moi. Il fixe le sol, ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il attends. Je croise les jambes, le dos calé au fond du fauteuil, la joue appuyée contre ma main, mon coude reposant contre l'accoudoir. J'ai l'air relaxé mais en vérité, je réfléchis. Tout ceci est un peu stratégique... La meilleure façon de le faire plier, de lui faire entendre raison de la seule façon qu'il accepte...

\- Avance et déshabille toi.

Il fait deux pas vers moi puis ses mains fines s'affairent à déboutonner sa chemise qui tombe au sol dans un petit bruit de tissus. Son jean et ses chaussettes suivent. Il hésite à son sous-vêtement mais d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire je lui indique que oui, ça aussi ça doit dégager de ma vue. Nu devant moi, son corps commence déjà à réagir, d'autant plus quand je lui ordonne de s'agenouiller à mes pieds.

\- J'aime les punitions longues William... Tu vas aimer n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui Maître.

Il déglutit. Ça me plaît plus que ça ne le devrait. Ce n'est pas un simple jeu sexuel, c'est une autre dimension. C'est ma chance de prendre l'ascendant sur lui, qu'il m'obéisse sans tergiverser. C'est un jeu de pouvoir et j'en connais les règles depuis des siècles. Il se passe juste autrement. Le rationaliser ainsi est une façon de me rassurer, de ne pas m'enfoncer avec lui dans ce délire SM. Je sors alors un objet de ma poche et il a l'air surprit quelques secondes avant de rosir légèrement. Oui, j'ai récupéré le sextoy caché dans le tiroir du couloir.

\- Enfonce ce joli joujou en toi.

Je le vois porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et je l'arrête immédiatement.

\- Pas de préparations, met le c'est tout.

Sa respiration a un accroc mais il m'obéit, prenant le jouet pour adulte et l'insérant dans son corps. Un œuf vibrant. Je lui souris, agitant la télécommande. Willy me fixe, osant me regarder alors qu'il attend fébrile. D'un coup, je pousse le bouton à fond et ses mains se crispent soudainement sur ses cuisses alors qu'un gémissement lui échappe.

\- Pas un bruit. Pas un seul.

\- Oui...

\- J'ai mal entendu.

\- Oui mon Maître...

De nouveau les joyaux de ses yeux se rivent au sol alors que je m'amuse avec ce joujou. Je fais descendre brutalement le rythme puis le ravive aussitôt. Le corps de Will se pare d'une fine pellicule de sueur à cause de ses efforts pour rester silencieux et immobile malgré l'objet qui s'agite en lui. J'aime ça... Il se mord la lèvre et mon premier réflexe est de le baffer. Il sursaute et laisse échapper un bruit de gorge sexy à me damner.

Je fais descendre le rythme et alors il reprend une respiration plus calme mais son érection dressée ne laisse peu de doute à mon imagination concernant son état. Je décroise les jambes et les écarte un peu, me sentant inconfortable. Puis une idée me vient...

\- Met toi à plat ventre sur mes genoux.

Mon joli blondinet se lève, tremble un peu mais s'installe sur moi comme je le lui est demandé. Je laisse le jouet en lui, à un doux rythme ronronnant. Ma main passe sur ses fesses, caressante, douce, tendre. Il soupire, son corps mou contre moi, détendu excepté la raideur entre ses jambes. Je continue mes caresses puis au moment où ma main s'abat brutalement sur son postérieur, j'enclenche la vitesses maximale du jouet. Il se tend d'un coup, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans l'accoudoir alors qu'il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer les sons qui se bousculent dans sa gorge. Ma main continue de le frapper régulièrement, avec la même force et bien vite sa peau de lait devient d'un rose soutenu. Je me penche et pose un baiser délicat sur sa fesse gauche, je vois les muscles de son dos se détendre. Je n'ai pas été trop loin. Je le caresse à nouveau laissant un doigt taquin passer entre ses fesses, caressant cet endroit intime. Il se retient pour ne pas gigoter. Je continue de le taquiner avec ces caresses superficielles puis enfonce d'un coup deux de mes doigts, allant repêcher ce jouet au creux de son corps. Il se cambre, le cuir du fauteuil craque doucement sous la force de sa prise. Je ressors l'objet qui vibre encore et le pose de coté avec la télécommande.

\- Ouvre mon pantalon.

William se laisse glisser au sol, ses mains tremblent et il a du mal à détacher mon bouton et défaire ma braguette.

\- Libère mon sexe.

Il déglutit, sa bouche s'entrouvre alors qu'il se lèche inconsciemment les lèvres mais exécute mes ordres ni plus ni moins. C'est grisant comme situation. Et je m'en veux presque pour ça. Prendre du plaisir avec lui n'est pas nouveau mais être le Dominant, le vrai, je n'avais jamais eut l'intention d'aller jusque là.

\- Lubrifie le de ta bouche.

Ma voix est grave, rauque, elle transcrit à merveille à quel point je le désire, à quel point je crève de le baiser. Sa bouche rose me prend alors et je soupire de bien-être. Il s'attelle à sa tâche avec ardeur et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds miels, si doux. Je caresse ses mèches dorées, enroulant une en particulier autour de mon doigt, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir de geindre contre ma bite. Je veux le baiser. Cette pensée m'obsède. Je veux le posséder. Ça, ça me fait plus peur déjà. Ma main se pose sur sa nuque qu'elle masse doucement puis finalement, je force sa tête et il est alors obligé de m'engloutir. Je peux sentir les muscles de sa gorge se resserrer sur mon gland et c'est bon putain...

\- William...

Je sens qu'il contraint son corps à ne pas se rebeller, à ne pas avoir le réflexe de vomir ou s'étouffer. Il gère. Parfait. Je m'en donne alors à cœur joie. Ses ongles laissent leur trace parfaite en demi lunes sur ses cuisses et il reprend une grande respiration saccadée quand je le libère enfin au bout de quelques minutes. Je l'attrapa par le poignet pour qu'il se lève et l'embrasse passionnément.

\- Et maintenant, je vais te baiser. Et tu vas crier.

\- Oh oui Maître... un murmure désireux, ses paupières sont lourdes de ce désir que j'attise sans vergogne depuis presque une heure. Ou un peu plus.

Plaqué contre le mur, le cul tendu vers moi je n'en fais qu'une bouchée Je fais mon chemin en lui à grands coups de boutoirs et sa voix se délie, résonnant dans la salle de lecture. Ses fesses rougies claquent contre mes cuisses à chaque va et vient, ses mains griffent le papier peint, je ne peux résister à la pulsion de le mordre. Une vraie morsure qui le fait trembler, son corps ne cesse de s'agiter sous moi, autour de moi. William, oh William... Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je veux juste te posséder.

\- A moi, tu es à moi.

Il ne me répond pas alors je tire sur ses cheveux, son cou se tend et j'en profite pour lui faire un suçon bien visible, il gémit doucement, le corps arqué.

\- A moi William, tu m'appartiens.

\- Oui... Oui à vous mon Maître...

Et enfin il se laisse aller, son corps s'abandonne entre mes bras, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de lui. Je viens de comprendre une chose: il a besoin de ça. Il a besoin que je sois son Dominant, qu'il soit à moi, ne pas avoir son mot à dire, juste obéir. C'est ça qu'il veut. Déjà fatigué, usé, il met peu de temps à jouir sur mon ordre et je le suis de peu. Assis par terre, il s'endort contre moi, roulé en boule. Je caresse son visage le plus tendrement possible, je me sens coupable et soulagé à la fois. C'est une impression étrange. Je pose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres puis le soulève pour l'emmener à sa chambre où je le borde. Je m'allonge près de lui, pas prêt à le quitter. Puisqu'il est à moi désormais, mon nombre de responsabilités envers lui a drastiquement augmenté. Encore plus qu'avant je dois le protéger et m'occuper de lui, dans tous les sens possibles. Tout en le regardant dormir, une idée me vient. Il nous faut une salle de jeux ainsi tout ce qui s'y passerait y resterait. Une salle close pour ses besoins. Le genre de salle aux murs rouges avec divers... instruments. Je vais devoir aller à la pêche aux renseignements si je veux bien m'occuper de mon Soumis. Je grimace. Je peux pas m'en empêcher, ça me perturbe. Mais si il n'y a que ça pour l'aider... J'aime coucher avec lui, j'aime son corps mais j'adore Willy. L'ancien me manque mais je suis très attaché à la version abîmée aussi. Quoiqu'il fasse, il restera William. Et il restera sous ma protection.

William recherche plus facilement et surtout plus ouvertement ma présence, il me frôle, me lance des regards et dès qu'on est seuls, il s'échine à me tenter. Il veut que je m'occupe de lui, de son corps, de ses besoins... J'ai fini par lui dire de vivre avec moi et j'ai même rédigé une liste de choses qu'il doit faire et celles qu'il ne doit absolument pas. J'ai l'impression que d'être ainsi encadré lui réussit. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit Imphy, passée le voir avec Marzy à l'occasion d'une sortie shopping chez la deuxième. En attendant je m'active à refaire une pièce de la maison, Will pense que je lui fais une chambre. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort sauf que ça sera notre pièce à nous, notre endroit pour nos ébats peu conventionnels... Je me sens gêné et comme un pervers dégueulasse chaque fois que je parcours les sites de vente en ligne d'accessoires SM. Je ne dis pas que ces gens sont dérangés, à chacun son trip mais c'est perturbant pour moi-même. J'en suis à faire des recherches sur les cravaches et autres badines et fouets. Je vais nous faire une garde-robes complète si on peut dire les choses ainsi. Il a déjà quelques sextoys chez lui, on va se débrouiller avec ceux là un moment. Je me sens moins pervers quand j'achète des foulards en soie noire. Ce sera joli sur sa peau si blanche... Je divague. Franchement, est-ce que je prépare un donjon SM ou simplement une Chambre Rouge? Je n'en sais rien. J'en ferais pas mon job, je le fais uniquement pour William. Mais je ne peux nier la part de moi qui adore ce qu'il se passe quand il plie sous moi, accepte tous les ordres que je lui donne... Je me secoue puis poursuit mes recherches. Un lit aussi serait utile dans cette pièce.

Après deux semaines de travaux, j'ai fini l'aménagement. C'était particulier je dois dire... J'ai renvoyé William chez lui pour la dernière semaine, prétextant que j'avais besoin de place pour faire un truc. Il a proposé son aide mais comme j'ai refusé, il a fini par obéir. Je l'appelle chaque jour pour qu'il me fasse un rapport de sa journée, c'est devenu une sorte de rituel, entendre sa voix alors que je suis assit sur mon canapé, la télé tournant en fond sonore, histoire de. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Les murs sont peint en bordeaux, je n'aime pas le rouge pétant et je trouve cette couleur plus sensuelle, le lit double est dans un coin, ses draps noirs et ses tentures toutes neuves déjà mises en place. Une armoire en bois laqué noir aussi se trouve dans l'angle opposé, tous les jouets sont dedans, ceux que j'ai acheté et ceux que Will avait déjà en sa possession. J'ai vissé au plafond une chaîne solide au bout de laquelle pendent deux menottes en cuir. J'ai vérifié c'est à peine plus haut que la hauteur de Will les bras levés. Le but étant que ça l'étire un peu, l'obligeant à se fatiguer mais je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse dans la manœuvre. Même si ça paraît débile le confort du Soumis est toujours recherché et en un sens, ça m'a rassuré. Il est le véritable maître de l'histoire, lui seul m'autorise à faire telle ou telle chose même si jusque là, il ne m'a jamais rien refusé. Quelques autres accessoires sont disposés, des lotions, des colliers et même une laisse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de celle-ci par ailleurs mais bon... Sans doute que mon vauzellien en aura une lui. Il devrait bientôt arriver en fait, je lui ai dit de rentrer.

Je pose ma main sur ses yeux et le conduis à l'intérieur de la salle, jusqu'à son centre et lui dit de garder les yeux clos alors que je vais fermer la porte. Au dos de celle-ci se trouve un grand miroir d'ailleurs. Je reviens et lui dit de regarder autour de lui, ce qu'il fait avec un émerveillement presque touchant. Je lui dis que c'est bon, il peut toucher et fouiner un peu ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Il caresse la badine, les yeux brillant.

\- C'est pour moi?

\- Oui, c'est notre salle de jeux. Je l'ai faite pour qu'on gère...ça...ici et seulement ici. Tout ce qu'on fera, qu'on se dira restera là entre ces murs. Par ailleurs, tu ne peux m'appeler Maître qu'une fois la porte de cette pièce franchie. Dehors je suis Nathan ou Nevers mais c'est tout.

William accepte toutes mes conditions, tapotant machinalement la badine contre sa main, pas fort, juste un léger tapotement. Il fini par la reposer et se dirige vers moi, il me fixe un moment et je fini par hocher la tête et là seulement, ses mains se posent sur mon torse et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'aime ce genre de moment où il m'embrasse comme tout le monde, juste une caresse de nos bouches et pas un baiser sauvage où les dents mordent les lèvres. Je l'enlace et il enroule ses bras autour de moi, acceptant cette tendresse qu'il refuse habituellement. Parce que je lui ai offert ce «cadeau» je crois qu'il essaye de faire un effort. Pour me faire plaisir. J'en profite alors pour l'embrasser à nouveau et il me fond dans les bras. J'aimerais que ça soit toujours comme ça.

Dorénavant quand je rentre et que je ne le trouve pas dans la maison je sais où il se trouve, dans la salle de jeux. Il est généralement en caleçon, à genoux, ses mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses. Comme ce soir, trois mois après avoir terminé mes travaux de... confort intérieur.

\- Bonsoir Maître.

Il fixe le sol, comme toujours. Hm, que faire ce soir? Je lui ordonne d'enlever ma cravate et mes chaussures une fois que je me suis assis sur le lit et il obtempère immédiatement. Je prend son menton entre mes doigts de façon à ce que l'émeraude sertie d'or de ses prunelles me regardent moi et non pas la moquette.

\- Quelle bêtise tu as fait William?

\- Je suis désolé Maître... C'est juste que vous me manquiez...

L'avantage qu'il soit à poils étant que je peux constater qu'il ne parle pas de blessures. Pas d'auto-mutilation à rajouter à la liste. Voilà qui est bien. Je comprends donc ce qu'il a fait d'autre et je retiens un sourire. Je me lève et il me suit docilement puis tout aussi accommodant, il me laisse l'attacher au plafond. Le corps tendu sans que ça ne soit trop, il me regarde, espérant. Je lève la main et la pose sur sa joue, je caresse son visage à la délicatesse de porcelaine puis passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds miels qui ondulent, soyeux eux aussi. A se demander comment il fait... Mes mains parcourent son corps en caresses, tout son corps. De sa tête je descend à son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses chevilles puis je remonte jusqu'à ses fesses et son dos. Comme je n'ai rien spécifié, il se permet de soupirer sous ces frôlements légers. Finalement je m'installe dans son dos sans plus le toucher. Mon vauzellien sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de tourner la tête pour voir ce que je fabrique mais je vois son être se tendre sous l'attente. Je saisis une badine tressée en cuir noir, un modèle standard, pas trop fin ni trop souple ni trop épais ou rigide. Le coté plat touche alors sa peau, la caressant en une ligne descendant de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins. William exhale un soupir plus ténu sous cette caresse et ce son, si on peut dire, me plaît terriblement...

Le plat de la badine caresse ses fesses en de petits cercles, doucement, le laissant dans l'expectative. J'aime ce pouvoir là, juste le faire miroiter. Le laisser ainsi, tendu, serait en soit une forme de punition. Mais là, ce n'est pas ce qu'il réclame et en tant que Dominant je dois satisfaire ses besoins. Normalement les miens aussi mais mes goûts restent malgré tout plus conventionnels ce qui colle assez mal à nos activités présentes.

\- Dis moi, en tous mots, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence?

\- Vous me manquiez alors...

Une rapide tape sur le coté de sa cuisse le fait sursauter, une douleur brève à peine le temps de la sentir qu'elle disparaît.

\- Alors j'ai prit l'un des jouets...

\- Lequel?

Je lui demande d'un ton sensuel, ronronnant alors que le cuir caresse sa peau avant de la mordre à nouveau mais cette fois, il savait que la douleur allait revenir et au lieu de juste l'encaisser, il la savoure.

\- Le noir.

\- Où est-il?

\- Dans l'armoire, à sa place Maître...

Je l'abandonne donc pour aller chercher le jouet en question. J'ai apprit que celui-ci était son préféré pour une raison à la fois simple et particulière: il a les mêmes dimensions que mon sexe. Sans doute que je devrais en être flatté. Je crois qu'il faut le prendre ainsi. Je me colle à son dos, de façon à pouvoir parler à son oreille et sa peau frissonne sous mon souffle et je sais que son pouls s'emballe alors que j'agite le jouet sous ses yeux.

\- Celui là, tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui Maître.

\- Plus que moi?

\- Non Maître, rien de comparable...

\- Et pourtant tu l'utilises en pensant à moi, alors que tu tentes si fort de croire que je te prends alors que tu le mets si profond dans ton corps, c'est vrai non?

Sa respiration s'est emballée au point qu'il s'y prend à deux fois pour me répondre oui. J'aime ça. Je m'éloigne subitement et un petit cri lui échappe quand la badine claque sur ses fesses en un clac sonore. J'ai appris que ce genre de trucs faisaient généralement plus de bruit que de mal. En dosant bien et comme je n'ai nulle envie de réellement blesser William, nos expériences se passent plutôt bien.

Plusieurs claquements s'abattent sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, sur l'arrière et sur les cotés. Sa peau a retrouvé cette nuance de rose soutenu qui tranche si bien sur sa pâleur naturelle. Will a laissé entendre ses plaintes puisque je n'ai rien dit contre mais comme à chaque fois, son excitation est clairement visible. Son corps s'ouvre facilement sous mes doigts, il m'a déjà demandé pourquoi je prenais ce genre de précautions, eh bien, avec les petits sextoys ça peut passer d'y aller franco mais sinon je prends mon temps pour le dilater. Je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver avec du sang et un tour aux urgences pour déchirement ou que sais-je. Mais pendant ce temps, je le distrais de cette douceur à son égard par mes dents qui mordent allègrement ses épaules et son cou, le faisant hésiter entre se tendre sous ces petites manifestations ou se cambrer pour enfoncer mes doigts en lui. Je mets fin à son dilemme en arrêtant les deux. Il se détend quelques secondes, secondes d'inattention que je mets à profit pour que son jouet préféré fasse son office. Nonchalamment, je le fais bouger sous ses suppliques. J'avoue ne même pas vraiment porter attention à ce qu'il me dit, mon regard rivé à cet objet noir entrant et sortant de lui, le faisant trembler et réclamer. Que dit-il finalement?

\- Maître, Maître...

Une idée me vient. J'enlève le jouet et détache William qui s'effondre à genoux sur le sol et me regarde avec interrogation. Un regard brumeux de plaisir et désir. Je lui ordonne d'aller sur le lit et de me montrer comment il s'amuse en mon absence. Comme prévu, il accepte ma requête. Très vite, il semble même oublier que je suis là. Les jambes largement écartées, il donne de grands coups en m'appelant, les yeux clos. Presque désespéré en fait. J'attrape ses cuisses, y enfoncent mes doigts à lui en faire des bleus et il geint d'autant plus. Je me penche pour embrasser sa peau avant de laisser l'empreinte parfaite de mes dents sur sa chair et il crie pour moi. Sa main tremble sur le sextoy et je crois qu'il a du mal à continuer son activité.

\- Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin...

Je le laisse donc continuer, Will est presque au bout du rouleau, me supplie de le prendre alors qu'il essaye tant de se faire jouir par le biais du gode. Finalement je le lui prends des mains et le lui enlève, il s'accroche alors à mon cou pendant que je me déshabille ou plutôt, ouvre mon pantalon pour pouvoir le satisfaire et moi avec.

William est installé sur mon torse, ma main passe en caresses dans ses cheveux et je lui souris.

\- On ressemble à un couple...

\- On remplit la plupart des conditions Will... Je veux dire, on vit ensemble, on dort ensemble, on couche ensemble...

\- C'est vrai mais... L'amour?

Je suis étonné qu'il me parle d'amour lui qui le rejette sous toutes ses formes. En effet, ça fait relativement peu de temps qu'il accepte de nouveau l'amitié. Une amitié réelle et proche j'entends. Je lui relève le visage, les bijoux de ses yeux brillent, ses pupilles sont dilatés. Ce n'est pas le sexe, il a eut le temps de se remettre. La peur? A-t-il peur de former un couple avec moi? A-t-il peur de... m'aimer?

\- Willy est-ce que tu m'aimes...?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, son corps se fige et son souffle semble se bloquer. Taper dans le mille... Il m'a toujours apprécié, nous avons grandit côte à côte puis à la perte de Vanessa, il s'est accroché à moi, m'a protégé même si je n'en avais pas besoin, m'a adoré plus que de raison... Et maintenant, a-t-il franchi un nouveau cap? Est-il finalement tombé amoureux? Et moi alors, est-ce que je l'aime? Ce qui nous liait jusque là était une sorte de devoir de responsabilité, on a déjà connu plus romantique. J'ai pris l'habitude de dire que William et moi dansions au bord du vide et qu'au moindre faux pas nous pourrions tomber dans l'abîme. C'est toujours vrai mais cet abîme a-t-il changé de nature? Si on osait, on tomberait dans la folie ou dans l'amour?

\- Je ne peux pas t'aimer Nathan... Je ne peux pas...

\- Will.

\- Non non! Je n'ai pas le droit! Je ne peux pas...

\- William...

\- C'est impossible, je n'ai aucun droit de t'aimer... Tu me donnes ce dont j'ai besoin, je ne peux réclamer plus, c'est interdit.

\- Arrête.

\- Interdit! Interdit, interdit, interdit, interdit...

Sa pupille s'est étrécie d'un coup, à peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle. Il est en crise. Avez-vous déjà raisonné la folie? Je peux simplement dire à présent que je m'y efforce sans jamais vraiment y parvenir... J'attrape ses poignets avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de se faire du mal, positionné au dessus de lui, je le vois se perdre au fin fond de son esprit brisé, il tombe et je n'arrive pas à le retenir. Je l'entends débiter tout un tas de choses, toujours les mêmes. Je ne suis pas psy, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai mal moi aussi. L'empêchant toujours de se faire du mal, je niche mon visage dans son cou et sous les mots assassins qu'il me lance au visage alors qu'il en est lui-même la victime, je peine à retenir le sanglot qui me bloque la gorge.

\- Pardonne moi Will...

Il s'éveille à nouveau, sa crise l'a épuisé et il s'est assoupit avec la quasi brutalité d'un évanouissement. Je l'ai entre temps déplacé pour qu'il soit dans notre lit, dans ma chambre et non pas la Rouge.

\- N'vers...

Assit à ses coté, je porte mes lunettes de lecture, un bouquin dans une main et ma tasse de café dans l'autre.

\- Tu as faim Will?

\- Non. Je suis désolé, je t'apporte que des ennuis...

\- Tu veux du café?

\- Nathan, ne m'ignore pas...

\- Je ne t'ignore pas William. Je veux que tu avales un truc.

Son regard se pose sur ma tasse encore à demi pleine. Souriant doucement, je la lui remets entre les mains une fois qu'il est assit. Je lui ai enfilé un de mes t-shirt moches qui servent comme pyjama. Il fait si jeune comme ça, le t-shirt pendant sur une épaule, ses mèches blondes en désordre, sa bouille endormie. Machinalement je me penche et l'embrasse, une pression simple et courte, délicate. Ses joues rosissent, j'ai envie...

\- Nathan?

\- Bois ton café.

Mon vauzellien acquiesce et fini par tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide noir, l'avalant à petites gorgées régulières. Je passe mon bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher et il s'encastre naturellement au creux de mon bras, la joue appuyée contre mon épaule. Tranquillement je reprends ma lecture. La tasse vide dans les mains, posées sur ses genoux, il est appuyé contre moi. Petit moment de paix que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur: ça n'a pas de prix.

Journée de travail, je reste Nevers, la capitale du département et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Principalement de l'administratif. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais de tout temps j'ai été obligé d'en faire. Double ration pour moi s'il vous plaît, ma ville et mon département à gérer. Beaucoup plus de problèmes. Surtout le contentieux usagers. Mais bon, c'est le job. Je devrais peut-être faire un coucou à Auguste un de ces jours. Autun n'est pas la porte à coté sans être à l'autre bout du pays. Un week-end peut-être. Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'on est potes mais on se bouffe souvent le nez. Cependant, on est de la même génération, gallo-romain tout ça. Mes subordonnés s'amusent toujours à m'appeler César, à cause de cet auguste dirigeant évidemment, qui s'est bien amusé à fonder plusieurs villes sur son passage. Dont moi. Et comme j'ai des tendances autoritaires...

-Yo N'vers!

Je lève les yeux pour voir Marzy, toute pimpante et contente. Je ne suis pas très enthousiasmé de la voir. Nos relations sont à vrai dire un peu en froid... A cause du coté professionnel, si je puis dire, plus que le coté personnel. C'est une gentille fille.

\- Bonjour Marzy.

Elle s'affale sur la chaise de bureau en face de moi, elle éclate sa bulle de chewing-gum et me sourit, ses bracelets tintent à ses bras, habillée à la mode, un portable dernier cri, elle incarne parfaitement ce qu'elle est devenue: une zone commerciale en expansion. Mon malheur aussi puisque qu'à cause de son influence tous les petits magasins de mon centre-ville ferment les uns après les autres. Avoir son cœur de ville dépourvu de tout est une sensation peu agréable je dois dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Mélanie?

\- Oh rien, je passais te voir. Tu sais que j'ai ouvert un Décathlon? Et un nouveau restaurant?

Et l'un des miens de restaurants à mis la clé sous la porte, adieu Taj Mahal, j'aimais me manger un indien dans la semaine. C'est loupé. Elle continue de s'extasier pendant que je signe de la paperasse, approuvant ou non certains projets ou simplement certaines demandes.

\- Et sinon le sex-shop ça marche?

\- Pardon?

Mon stylo m'a échappé, j'en suis un peu sur le cul. Évidemment je sais pertinemment qu'il y a un sex-shop à coté de la gare centrale, dans une allée à coté du magasin de vélos mais pourquoi elle me parle de ça?

\- Pourquoi, tu comptes le faire fermer pour en ouvrir un grand entre ton Décathlon et ton resto?

Mon ton est sarcastique mais elle sourit, éclatant une nouvelle bulle rose. Ça m'agace un peu je dois l'avouer.

\- Oh non, pas mon genre. Je te laisse ce commerce là, paraît que ça te plaît beaucoup...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu le sais bien. Toi et tes jeux pervers que tu fais subir à William... Sérieux, pourquoi Varennes t'adore autant? T'aurais ta place avec les libertins du Cap d'Agde avec tous tes trucs...

Mon sang hésite entre se glacer de peur et bouillir de rage. Elle ne sait rien pas vrai? J'essaye de me calmer, je dois rester zen, modéré, je suis le chef je ne peux pas péter un câble, je ne peux pas...

\- La ferme!

Mon poing s'est abattu sur le bureau. Et merde. Ses yeux marron clair se fixent sur moi, ronds. Elle ne s'y attendait pas je crois. Je ne suis pas un putain de pervers. Je ne suis pas... comme ça...

\- Tu ne sais rien Mélanie. Rien du tout.

\- Je les ai vu les marques sur Willy! Et il a déjà dit, sans faire exprès, que vous utilisiez des jouets pour baiser! Tu le baises, tu ne lui fais même pas l'amour!

\- Tais toi!

\- Pourquoi tu le traites comme ça?!

\- Mais parce que c'est ce qu'il veut putain!

Nos voix sont montées crescendo, on est tous les deux debout, on se toise. Mais ma dernière phrase l'a figé, elle recule légèrement comme si je l'avais giflé. Merde, j'ai gaffé. Je me rassois et me frotte les tempes, poussant un long soupir. Marzy finit par se laisser tomber dans la chaise, choquée je crois.

\- C'est ce genre de relation qui lui fait du bien Mélanie... Si je ne le fais pas, il se fera du mal tout seul et le résultat sera bien plus catastrophique. Je l'ai trouvé avec une arme tu comprends? Il était prêt à se flinguer jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ce rôle de... Dominant. Je n'aime pas ça je veux juste... l'aider.

Et le protéger. Je veux le garder dans mes bras et le mettre à l'abri de tout mais son plus grand prédateur reste lui-même...

\- Mais il semblait aller tellement mieux...

\- Tu sais grâce à quoi maintenant...

Un marmonnement, j'en ai ma claque de ce cirque. Marzy semble se tasser sur sa chaise rembourrée et je comprends que je lui ai foutu la frousse. Même si elle l'a cherché.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...

\- Évidemment que pour le bien de Varennes-Vauzelles tout ça reste secret. On ne va pas crier sur tous les toits qu'on a une relation sado-masochiste pour calmer sa folie afin qu'il arrive à faire son job de Représentant correctement.

Elle acquiesce. S'excuse à nouveau. Fatigué, je lui fais promettre de se taire, ce qu'elle fait, et la renvoie. Je veux du calme...

Je reçois un sms de Imphy dans l'après-midi, la demoiselle blonde me dit que William va rentrer un peu plus tard parce qu'il l'aide à réparer des trucs dans sa maison. Faut dire qu'elle habite dans une vieille bicoque. Pas pire que son voisin Béart qui est en voie de désertification mais bon... Je préfère qu'il soit avec Iris qu'avec la marzyate. Le problème étant que Marzy, Varennes et Nevers sont collées les unes aux autres alors on peut difficilement s'éviter... Bref. Je réponds que c'est ok, Will est en voiture, pas besoin d'ailler le chercher à la gare alors.

* * *

Partie 2 déjà en cours d'écriture. Je fais comme je peux avec la fac bien que je vais changer d'orientation à la prochaine rentrée.

En espérant que ça pique au moins votre intérêt x)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Tout d'abord merci de suivre cette histoire dont voici la suite

Et merci pour toutes les **reviews** et celles anonymes sur cette histoire comme sur toutes les autres, je vous adore!

* * *

J'ai enfin fini ma journée, j'avance dans la rue principale, flânant un peu pour aller à mon café habituel avant de rentrer quand le panneau jaune fluo sur mon trottoir attire mon attention.

«Sex-Shop, location, lingerie, accessoires, diffusions...»

Je le fixe quelques secondes, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon imper noir avant de finalement céder, tournant dans la petite allée.

Je pousse la porte du magasin qui n'est pas glauque, bien décoré, une vendeuse avenante. Je parcours les rayons, ignorant royalement le rayon DVD. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est les lanières et autres choses. Elle vient me voir, me demande si je m'y connaît, si j'ai des préférences.

\- Je cherche quelque chose de nouveau pour mon Soumis.

\- Oh, vous pratiquez depuis longtemps?

\- Quelques mois, trois environ.

\- Et vous voudriez quoi?

\- Quelque chose qui ne fasse pas trop mal, qui ne laisse pas de trace. Peut-être une chose qui provoque une douleur vive mais courte, autre chose qu'une badine ou autre. Vous voyez?

Elle réfléchit un moment, pas du tout choquée de ce que je raconte. C'est son job après tout, on se doit d'être pro.

\- J'ai une idée qui pourrait vous plaire, par ici.

Je la suis alors qu'elle navigue aisément entre les rayons, elle ouvre un tiroir et me tend un petit article de ses ongles manucurés rouges. Je le prends et l'observe, perplexe. Des pinces à tétons?

\- La pression est réglable. Celle de base n'est pas réellement douloureuse mais vous pouvez resserrer à mesure de vos expériences.

\- Oh, je vois. Merci, ça m'a l'air intéressant.

\- C'est pourtant un classique, vous ne connaissiez pas?

\- Avant mon partenaire actuel je n'étais pas dans ce genre de registre... Et les recherches en ligne...

\- Affichent souvent le plus hard. Je comprends. Je peux vous conseiller d'autres petites choses si vous voulez.

N'ayant rien à perdre, j'accepte. Une professionnelle pour m'expliquer ce que je ne connais pas et ça aide bien. Je refuse encore les films, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça même si ça pourrait être... instructif. Quand je sors du magasin, le petit sac noir est très pratique, on ne sait pas d'où je viens, je peux même aller boire mon café peinard avant de rentrer à la maison.

J'ai rajouté une chaise à notre salle de jeux. Je suis torse nu, juste mon vieux jean alors que j'attends Will. Sera-t-il d'humeur? Il n'a jamais dit non cela étant, jusqu'à présent. Quand il rentre et qu'il me voit adossé contre le mur du couloir de l'entrée, je vois son regard changer, une étincelle y apparaît. Parfait. Sans un mot, il pose manteau et chaussures, ferme la porte à clé et me suit docilement jusqu'à notre autre chambre. Dès qu'il y pénètre, il enlève t-shirt, pantalon et chaussettes, s'agenouillant à l'entrée, en caleçon, mains à plat sur ses cuisses et la tête basse. Il attends de savoir ce que je lui réserve.

\- Que pense-tu de cette chaise Will?

\- Elle me rend curieux Maître.

\- Lève toi et vient à moi.

Évidemment, il obéit. Bon garçon. Je sors un bandeau noir de ma poche et le lui applique sur les yeux. Je le fais asseoir sur la chaise, attache ses mains dans son dos et sa respiration a un léger accroc. J'aime ça. Je prends le casque audio sans fil que l'on m'a offert et le lui pose sur les oreilles, mettant en route la chaîne hifi lui étant lié. La musique se repend dans ses oreilles et je reviens devant lui. Il ne m'entend pas, ne me voit pas, ne peut pas me toucher. Complètement à ma merci, sans défenses aucunes.

Il a un petit sursaut quand mes mains froides se posent sur lui, caressantes. Mes lèvres redessinent la ligne de sa mâchoire, descendent dans son cou, embrassent sa pomme d'Adam puis ma langue vient laper ce petit creux entre les clavicules, suivant ensuite le tracé de celles-ci. Sa peau frissonne sous mes caresses, mes mains cajolent ses hanches et ses cuisses, surtout l'intérieur là où il est le plus sensible... Il peine à garder un souffle égal. Dans ses oreilles coule une musique érotique, playlist conseillé par la demoiselle du magasin. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait trouver des CD aussi. Je m'assois sur ses genoux, mon torse frotte contre le sien alors que je l'embrasse passionnément, mon bassin provoquant une friction entre nous, le tissu rêche de mon jean se faisant sentir à travers la finesse de son sous-vêtement. Il gémit et halète entre mes lèvres, je bois ces sons à leur source. Par cette expérience j'essaye de concilier nos deux tendances sexuelles. Le SM soft pourrait être notre terrain d'entente. Je fini par m'éloigner et ne le touche plus. Il a la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration saccadée. Le bout de son érection dépasse de son caleçon. Je lui enlève ce bout de tissu inutile tout en prenant bien garde à ne surtout pas toucher sa peau. Je prends notre ami l'œuf vibrant, le met en marche et l'applique contre son sexe, un cri lui échappe et il se tend, ma main sur la chaise permet à celle-ci de ne pas basculer en arrière. Sa voix m'appelle, me supplie, marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Putain, je bande dur.

Puisque c'est un plug anal, je décide de mettre ce joli petit objet à sa place, c'est à dire bien au chaud en William qui geint, c'est vitesse minimal, ça le stimule, le taquine sans réellement lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je le laisse ainsi, pantelant, attendant alors que je sors mon principal nouvel achat. Elle m'a dit que la pression était réglée correctement pour une première fois. Parfait. Je me penche et pose une bise sur son front, il sait que je suis juste à coté dorénavant. Je regarde les petites pinces à tétons dorées, le cordon noir les reliant, plutôt joli à vrai dire comme accessoire. Je m'attendais à plus moche honnêtement. Je souris puis les lui applique.

\- Ahhh!

Réaction immédiate, il est tendu comme un arc. Je m'agenouille entre ses jambes, posent les mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place alors que la pointe de ma langue vient lécher et tourmenter la partie de son téton qui dépasse de la pince. Il gémit et se tortille, répète mon nom comme un mantra. Il supplie son Maître adoré de lui donner plus. Je sais qu'il est presque à bout. La sensation d'impuissance, le plug, les pinces, il en faut peu pour l'achever. Mes doigts prennent la place de ma langue sur sa poitrine sensible alors que ma bouche, elle, vient taquiner son sexe. J'ai à peine le temps de le suçoter qu'il craque, je le laisse donc jouir, continuant d'embrasser délicatement sa verge, son aine et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je m'essuie le visage d'un vague geste de la main puis lui enlève le plug et les pinces puis le casque et enfin le bandeau. Le regard qu'il m'offre n'est empli que de plaisir, d'admiration et de désir.

\- Tu en veux encore?

\- Oui Maître... un murmure diffus.

\- Que veux-tu?

\- Vous sentir en moi...

Comment refuser? Je laisse les mains de William attachées dans son dos mais je le mène doucement au lit où il s'allonge sur le ventre. J'enlève mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement sous ses yeux gourmands. J'aime qu'il me veuille autant. Installé derrière lui je lui relève la croupe et en profite pour poser quelques baisers dessus ce qui le fait doucement soupirer. Il couine un peu quand ses tétons frottent contre les draps mais je fais exprès de l'aplatir contre le lit, l'obligeant à s'y frotter. Et finalement, je le possède. Son corps me résiste un peu mais finalement me laisse le passage et il a une sorte de son de contentement.

Je lui octroie de grands coups de reins et il crie pour moi, comme je le souhaite. Je m'habitue progressivement à ce genre de séances et bon dieu, j'adore son corps. J'aime m'y plonger et le pilonner avec force, j'aime le sentir s'ouvrir pour moi et ensuite essayer de me retenir en lui un peu plus longtemps. J'aime cette chaleur, cette étroitesse...

\- J'adore ton cul William.

\- M-Maître...

Et pas que ça. Je l'adore lui, tout court. Sa façon de parler, sa façon de marcher, sa façon de me regarder et de me sourire, ses petites manies au quotidien. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau fine de ses hanches, il aura sûrement un bleu ou deux mais je m'en fiche, tout comme lui. Ce qui compte c'est le plaisir qu'on prend ensemble. Je reconnais les signes que m'envoie son corps, il ne va pas tenir bien longtemps et moi non plus. Encore un peu, le temps de faire grossir cette boule chaude dans nos ventres juste avant qu'elle n'explose pour se répandre dans nos sexes, nos hanches, nos jambes et nous laisse pantelants, exténués, allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le lit aux draps froissés.

Je me reprends suffisamment pour me défaire de son corps si accueillant et détache ses bras, les ramenant devant lui. Je lui frotte doucement les poignets puis les épaules afin que le sang reprenne une circulation normale. Il me sourit. Un sourire un peu vague, ses yeux brumeux mais j'aime cet air de satisfaction béate. J'ai envie de l'embrasser tendrement alors je le fais. Il ne me le refuse pas.

\- J'adore ce que vous me faites, mon Maître...

Je souris à mon tour, mes doigts dans ses cheveux de miel. Comment arrêter? Comment regretter alors qu'il a l'air ainsi, si serein, si apaisé? Ça vaut bien le coup je suppose.

\- J'ai d'autres surprises pour toi, pour une autre fois.

\- J'ai hâte alors...

Il se love contre moi et je le câline. Un coup d'œil au réveil discret, on a encore du temps et ensuite on ira se faire un bon petit dîner. On mangera juste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, rien de grave. Ces moments de tendresse, je ne veux surtout pas les écourter.

William sourit, semblant heureux de ce qu'il sort du grand sac plastique que Iris a déposé pour lui. Des pelotes de laine. De toutes tailles et couleurs, je me demande ce qu'il compte en faire.

\- N'vers?

\- Oui, répondis-je tout en m'affalant dans mon fauteuil favoris.

\- Tu refais un yarn bombing cet été?

\- Probablement, ça amuse les gens et ça occupe les petites mémés. Les plus jeunes aussi remarque.

\- Je peux participer alors?

Il est là, les yeux brillants en serrant une pelote rose contre son cœur, adorable comme tout. L'envie de l'embrasser me revient, juste un tendre baiser mais... J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire.

\- Tout le monde le peut Will, et je serais d'autant plus ravi de te compter, toi, parmi les participants.

\- Merci!

Il s'est déjà amusé à me tricoter une écharpe cet hiver, rayée noir et blanc. A la base c'était juste une boutade de ma part, je lui avais dit de me tricoter une écharpe après sa découverte des restes du yarn bombing de l'année. L'événement, si on peut dire, consistant à tricoter des pièces en laine colorée et de les attacher aux arbres et poteaux du centre-ville et de la ville en général, redonnant un peu de vie, de jeunesse et de peps à ces lieux. Cela fait trois ou quatre ans que ça marche bien mais allez savoir, mon voisin n'y avait pas fait attention jusque récemment. Il semblerait que le tricot le détende, il est souvent pelotonné dans le canapé dorénavant, ses mains faisant habilement cliqueter les deux longues aiguilles en tissant la laine pour créer un motif sur la pièce finale. Il a ce petit sourire en coin qui le rend si mignon, surtout sur son visage aux traits sereins. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais mis à la thérapie laineuse bien plus tôt.

Une main douce passe sur ma joue, le pouce la frotte doucement. Une autre est dans mes cheveux, passant dans les mèches châtaines. C'est confortable... intime. Je me sens bien. Le pouce descend de ma pommette pour aller redessiner mes lèvres. Un léger soupir m'échappe.

\- Nathan...

Je ne réponds pas, laissez moi profiter de mon bien être. J'ai dû m'endormir devant la télé. Un poids sur mes genoux, une odeur familière et aimée envahit subitement mes narines. La chaleur d'un corps contre le mien puis finalement un baiser sur mes lèvres. Doucement je papillonne des yeux, bien que seul mon œil droit puisse voir, le gauche ayant été trop endommagé pour ça. D'où mon utilisation de lunettes lorsque mon globe oculaire fatigue. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai un adorable vauzellien assit sur mes cuisses, les joyaux de ses yeux sont baissés et ses joues sont rouges.

\- Recommence...

Je murmure de peur de faire éclater cette bulle de tendresse qu'il a pour une fois instaurée de lui-même. Il tressaille légèrement. A vrai dire, il me rappelle un peu un petit animal sauvage et qui a peur mais qui veut quand même vous approcher. Lentement, il remet ses mains sur mes joues qu'il caresse, je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter. Peut-être que Willy se sent mieux sans mon regard puisque alors il accepte de se pencher et enfin, cette divine sensation reviens. Juste une pression au départ puis il s'enhardit, fait bouger ses lèvres sur les miennes jusqu'à ce que je réponde à son baiser mais c'est lui qui mène notre danse, je ne fais que suivre ses pas hésitants. Puis il abandonne mes lèvres pour se réfugier dans mon cou. Là seulement je m'autorise à bouger, caressant ses cheveux et son dos.

\- Merci Will.

Il ne dit rien mais je sens son sourire contre ma peau. Il aime me faire plaisir mais j'aimerais qu'il aime simplement me chérir. Ou peut-être que j'aimerais...qu'il m'aime...

Après avoir fait le sex-shop, me voilà dans un Sephora. Je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour s'accorder à son partenaire... A vrai dire, il ignore ce que je lui réserve. La Saint Valentin approche et si je ne pourrais pas lui faire l'amour tendrement comme l'envie m'en tiraille depuis quelques temps déjà, je compte trouver un autre accord entre ses envies et les miennes. Pour cela, il me faut une bougie. Pas une bougie lambda sinon je ne serais pas dans cet antre féminin par excellence qui empeste le parfum. Un peu plus et ça me ficherais la migraine. Réellement.

\- Je peux vous aider?

Une vendeuse guindée, fardée et parfumée. Je retiens un haut-le-cœur disgracieux. Elle n'y est pour rien sans doute, une sorte de déformation professionnelle.

\- Je cherche une bougie d'huile de massage.

\- Bien sûr, nous en avons beaucoup.

Elle tourne les talons, aiguilles, 8 cm à vue de nez, et je la suis jusqu'à un rayon coloré. Elle m'indique celles qui sont comestibles ou non, m'en fait sentir quelques unes... Toutes ces senteurs me tournent la tête. Finalement mon choix se porte sur bougie saveur chocolat noir et pointe d'orange, l'huile étant à étaler sur son partenaire puis à déguster selon les envies. Je passe en caisse et acquiesce vaguement au «C'est un cadeau?» me voilà donc avec un paquet arborant un cœur rose fluo fourré dans un sac de la marque. Pour moi et ma crédibilité si on me reconnaît dans la rue avec ça...

La lumière est tamisée dans la chambre rouge, notre salle de jeux, notre cocon érotique... William est allongé sur le ventre, détendu. Si on est là, c'est surtout pour ne pas salir nos draps pour qu'on puisse aller se coucher tranquilles après notre séance de sexe. Je porte mon vieux jean élimé, celui que Will aime tant à cause des déchirures sur mes cuisses et juste sous mes fesses, je suis d'ailleurs assit sur les siennes. J'ai fait brûler la bougie à l'orange et chocolat noir un peu plus tôt en prévision, l'odeur capiteuse et sucrée s'étant rependue à travers la pièce. Tout doucement, je laisse couler la cire sur sa peau, pas trop chaude pour ne pas le brûler, dessinant des formes abstraites avec la coulée. Il soupire, toujours relaxé. En effet pour ce jour dédié aux amoureux, nous procédons à une séance calme. William a seulement pour ordre de rester immobile.

De la main gauche je fais couler la cire devenue huile de massage et de la droite, je l'étale sur la peau blanche du vauzellien, la rendant luisante. Je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il brille de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Là seulement je pose la bougie de coté qui continue à brûler en rependant son odeur dans la pièce alors que de mes deux mains, je masse vigoureusement le dos de mon partenaire. Il soupire et geint doucement, appréciant le traitement. Petit à petit, le massage devient plus sensuel, plus langoureux. Il ne s'en plaint pas non plus, aimant ça aussi. J'ai envie de goûter.

Willy sursaute légèrement en sentant ma langue lécher sa nuque, c'est sucré. Mais je sens la pointe d'amertume de l'écorce d'orange en arrière sur la langue et ça fait du bien. Je ne suis pas trop sucre en général. Mes dents raclent sa peau et il frissonne, sa nuque, ses épaules, ses omoplates, tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, le creux des reins... Tout passe sous mes lèvres, sous ma langue, sous mes dents. Je suis gourmand de lui, avide de son goût sous la fine couche sucrée. Je le fais se redresser, du moins, plier les jambes pour relever son adorable fessier que je pétris à pleines mains sous ses gémissements de contentement. Il aime ça oui... J'étale une bonne dose de lubrifiant aux agrumes sur mes doigts, restant dans le thème, et joue un long moment entre ses cuisses mais surtout ses fesses. C'est si doux, si chaud sous mes doigts. Il geint et je me demande si toute cette douceur ne le frustre pas un peu. Personnellement j'aime ça. J'ai l'impression de lui faire l'amour pour la première fois...

\- C'est bon Will?

\- Oui, Maître...

Ce mot me ramène à la réalité amère. Le goût sucré de tantôt me manquerait presque. Mais l'intonation de sa voix ne le trahi pas, il aime vraiment. Son dos se creuse, il se cambre alors qu'il m'accueille, me fait la place nécessaire en son corps, afin que je m'enfouisse profondément en son être. Je le redresse et il crie, la progression se faisant alors plus brutale. Je caresse sa gorge avec douceur, mes doigts cajolent son menton puis je l'incite à tourner la tête et enfin, je goûte ses lèvres.

Deux semaines sont passés depuis notre séance «délicate» si je peux dire. William a été troublé je crois, il fuit mon regard. Mais pas mon toucher. C'est déjà pas mal. Je suis cependant perplexe de trouver la bougie d'huile de massage fracassée contre le sol en carrelage de ma cuisine. La jolie boîte en alu est tordue, le ruban arraché et la bougie elle-même est un mélange entre miettes et bouillie. Pourquoi?

\- Je l'ai cassé.

Je lève les yeux vers Varennes-Vauzelles, planté dans le coin opposé de la cuisine. Il y a en effet des traces marronées et orangées sur ses doigts, comme les rayures de la bougie. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête à ce moment là. L'ai-je seulement compris un jour?

\- Je l'ai cassé.

Son ton est monotone mais son regard s'enflamme quand il rencontre encore le mien. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, la table en bois de chêne de la cuisine est notre seule séparation dorénavant.

\- Que devrait-il se passer alors?

\- Une punition.

Il la veut. Il la veut vraiment et il essaye de me provoquer pour que j'accède à son souhait. Ces derniers temps, je suis plus amant que Dominant. Essaye-t-il de me le faire payer en me remettant à ma place? Il est le Soumis, c'est à lui de décider à qui il donne les droits sur son corps. Je ne le touche que parce qu'il le souhaite. Évidemment, je ne l'aurais pas fait autrement de toute façon mais... C'est plus qu'un simple consentement, c'est un abandon de soi.

\- Tu te rebelles Willy?

\- Non. J'ai répondu à la question.

\- Tu l'as cassé exprès?

\- Non.

J'aimerais dire qu'il ment mais répondre par la négative n'a pas d'avantages pour lui à ce moment précis. Puis j'ai un doute.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui l'a cassé?

Il cille. Ah mon blondinet, j'ai trouvé la faille... Je m'avance vers lui, il tourne le dos à la table, coincé entre le bois patiné par les années et mon corps, pressé contre le sien. Ainsi son regard digne d'un trésor de joaillier se fixe au mien, de cette nuance de brun rougi que prend parfois la terre d'argile.

\- Dis moi la vérité...

Il me sourit tristement, paraissant soudainement plus fatigué, épuisé...

\- C'est moi, N'vers.

\- Vraiment?

\- Mon autre moi, ça reste moi. Non?

Sa folie que je ne veux pas voir, que je ne veux pas regarder... Que je ne veux pas affronter. Ce n'est pas réellement Nessa qui a prit contrôle de lui pour casser une bougie un peu trop romantique à son goût. C'est le mal-être de Will qui a agit. Et je ne peux rien y faire... Rien à part... Je m'écarte de lui, le laissant mieux respirer mais lui attrape le poignet d'un geste brusque et le tire jusque dans notre salle de jeu où je le fais entrer sans ménagement. La porte claque et il m'observe, il esquisse le mouvement pour se mettre à genoux mais je l'en empêche, pas le temps et surtout pas l'envie pour ça. Je le déshabille en vitesse mais sans lui faire mal pour autant puis l'attache aux menottes en cuir qui pendent du plafond. Ses yeux me suivent mais il ne pipe pas un mot, se laissant manipuler tel une poupée de chiffons sans volonté.

\- Tu veux être puni? Tu vas l'être.

\- Oui Maître...

Sa voix est basse, douce et résignée alors que la mienne flirte avec un bouillonnement de lave incandescente. Je me sens en colère. Vraiment. Contre lui pas vraiment mais contre moi... Je le bâillonne avec le foulard, ses dents mordent le tissu, son regard vert n'exprime rien, son corps n'a pas une once d'excitation. Ça m'agace. Je reste habillé de la tête aux pieds, les portes en bois laqué noires de l'armoire faite sur mesures claquent quand je les ouvre à la volée pour me saisir du martinet que je détache de son portant sans délicatesse. William a les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, ses boucles blondes venant caresser sa nuque pâle. Mes doigts se serrent à en blanchir sur le manche de l'objet, il me fait quoi là, le numéro de la victime? Mais c'est lui qui veut ça putain!

CLAC

\- Hmm!

Il s'est arqué en avant, les lanières ont laissé leurs traces sur sa cuisse gauche. Mes doigts en suivent les contours, il frissonne. Un nouveau coup, on n'entend rien d'autre que la chair qui amortit le choc et sa voix plaintive, prisonnière. Quand finalement le martinet tombe à terre, l'arrière de ses cuisses est d'un rose vif.

Mes mains remontent sur ses côtes, tendres, caressantes jusque sur sa nuque puis dans la soyeuse masse couleur de miel, détachant le foulard, il est humide de salive...

\- Ma...M-Maître...

Je me penche pour lui mordiller l'oreille alors qu'une de mes mains descend pour jouer avec son sexe qui s'est dressé malgré tout.

\- Ce n'est pas fini Willy, oh non...

Il est mou entre mes bras, comme si le martinet l'avait déjà achevé après cette courte mais intense série de coups. Mais non, encore... Je détache ses mains et l'emmène vers le lit, je lui ordonne de se pencher en avant, de bien se tenir à l'une des barres du baldaquin, le cul tendu vers moi. Ma main caresse ses fesses, tranquille, gentille...

\- Tu vas compter pour moi William. Compris?

\- Oui Maître...

Il creuse le dos, se mordille la lèvre. Il a comprit cette fois ce qui l'attends... Ma main frappe soudainement, sans prévenir. Ses genoux ploient légèrement mais il se redresse.

\- Une.

Encore.

\- Deux.

Encore...

\- Trois...

Et ça continue à un rythme régulier une fesse, puis l'autre, ou les deux. Il couine presque en prononçant les nombres, ses jambes tremblent, ses mains s'agrippent désespérément à la barre en bois sombre.

\- V-Vingt...cinq...

\- C'est bien William, merci.

J'ai mal à la main mais c'est rien comparé à l'adorable postérieur vauzellien qui est plus rouge qu'une pivoine carmine. Il s'effondre sur le lit, je le voit trembler encore. Doucement je m'allonge près de lui et il se blottit contre moi, frottant son entre-cuisses contre ma hanche. Je l'embrasse sur le front et le fait venir de ma main, le soulageant enfin. Son visage est dans mon cou et j'ignore quoi faire alors que je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou. Cette sensation me glace, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans l'abîme. Je l'ai fait pleurer. Pas quelques larmes de plaisir ou d'un pic de douleur passager. De vrais sanglots. Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu?!

Quand il se fut enfin calmé au bout d'un long, interminable et agonisant moment, j'ai enfin pu m'occuper de lui. J'ai étalé soigneusement du gel apaisant sur son corps, ignorant au possible ses petits gémissements d'inconfort. Je lui ai enfilé son pyjama, l'ai installé sur le canapé, bien enroulé dans un plaid et lui ai servi une bonne soupe chaude que j'avais mouliné la veille. Il l'a bu lentement puis a passé sa soirée à tricoter dans le silence total devant la télévision. Je n'ai pas osé dire un mot ni faire un geste avant qu'il ne tende les bras vers moi pour que j'aille le coucher. J'ai déposé mon voisin dans notre lit aux draps frais, sentant la lessive parfumée qu'on a acheté ensemble peu de jours auparavant puis au moment où j'allais partir, ses doigts s'accrochent à mon t-shirt. Je cède et reste près de lui. Je fini par m'endormir à moitié sur lui, sa main serrant toujours mon vêtement. Bonjour le mal de dos le lendemain...

Varrenes-Vauzelles reste au lit pour aujourd'hui. Par ma faute. J'ai été trop loin... Je m'en veux, je me déteste... Pourquoi j'ai fait un truc aussi débile?! C'était juste une putain de bougie Sephora!

Non...

Si j'étais si amer c'était parce que cette bougie symbolisait la fois où j'ai quasiment pu faire l'amour à William. La seule fois où j'ai pu être aussi tendre et délicat que je le voulais, j'ai chéri et adoré son corps à ce moment là. Cette bougie réduite en bouillie m'a donné l'impression que c'était mon intention, mon rêve qu'il avait piétiné. Je suis le seul de nous deux à vouloir un plus. Je veux... Je veux une relation normale avec Will. Je sursaute dans mon bureau au moment où mon téléphone sonne. Lassé que mes pensées personnelles empiètent sur mon terrain professionnel, je décroche pour me remettre les idées en place. La voix de Autun a de quoi me réveiller en effet.

\- Nathan, si tu pouvais te déplacer jusque chez moi ça m'arrangerait. J'ai besoin de toi et Mâcon pour revoir un plan et...

Ses mots se diluent dans le vide, je ne l'écoute déjà plus. On est vendredi. Une idée me vient.

\- Fais de la place Auguste, je squatte chez toi pour le week-end.

Il soupire et ronchonne mais accepte, je lui dis que je pars dès ce soir. Je serais chez lui tard dans la soirée, à l'heure du dîner ou un peu après. Eden ne se présenterait chez l'autunois que le samedi matin. Ma journée finie, je repasse par chez moi pour fourrer quelques affaires dans un sac, pose une bise sur la joue de William endormi sur le canapé devant une émission de cuisine et file discrètement. Ces deux jours loin avec seulement la compagnie de Autun et Mâcon me feront du bien. Parler boulot et boire un verre en soirée, voilà un programme pour se vider la tête.

Mon portable sur le mode silencieux, je roule sur l'autoroute, descendant jusque chez mon voisin régional. Mâcon est la plus au sud, de fait, quand une réunion entre nous trois, grandes villes de Bourgogne, doit avoir lieu, on le fait souvent chez Auguste, au milieu de nous. Mais quand Dijon nous appelle, c'est chez lui qu'on file tous. Le grand brun aux lunettes fines et grises grommelle en me voyant sur son pallier à 21h tapantes mais me laisse entrer. Je dépose mon sac dans la chambre d'amis et il s'agace que je connaisse aussi bien sa maison. Des siècles de relation que voulez-vous... Et ça fait bien vingt ans qu'il a cette baraque. Nous dînons et nous trinquons avec un bon verre de vin rouge.

\- Alors Auguste, toujours à tourner autour de Charlotte?

Il me lance un regard noir, du moins autant que des iris olives puissent l'être, puis soupire en faisant tourner son vin dans son verre à pied parfaitement cristallin.

\- Mademoiselle Monthelon me fait la tronche en ce moment...

\- Et pourquoi?

\- J'ai dit que j'adorais ses formes généreuses, c'est une beauté tout en rondeurs que j'adore chez elle... Elle a cru que je lui disais qu'elle était trop grosse.

\- Typiquement féminin.

\- J'irais la voir dans quelques jours. Et toi, avec William?

\- Quoi William?

Je bois une gorgée, le fixant de mon œil valide, aidé à sa tâche grâce aux lunettes correctrices que je porte toujours pour conduire et que j'ai gardé ce soir, pour la fatigue. Il lisse sa cravate à fines rayures qu'il a pourtant desserré, la portant lâche autour du cou, en un geste nerveux.

\- Oh ça va, on sait que vous couchez ensemble.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est tout.

Il me regarde bizarrement, est-ce que ma façon de prononcer cette phrase m'a causé du tort? Ai-je révéler que je veux plus? Qu'avoir son corps ne me suffit plus dorénavant?

\- Nathan, je m'en fiche de toi tu le sais bien...

\- Trop aimable.

\- ... mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi. C'est quoi le problème?

Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis mais nous nous suivons depuis si longtemps... Le moindre changement peut devenir perturbant. C'est étrange.

\- William. C'est lui mon problème.

\- Vraiment?

\- Non... C'est moi, en vérité.

Voyant que je ne suis pas disposé à en parler davantage, il abandonne pour parler de choses plus triviales. Je n'ai pas enlevé le mode silencieux et ne vois donc pas les messages vocaux et les SMS qui s'entassent sur mon portable.

* * *

Le sex shop de Nevers existe bien, je passe devant ce panneau jaune chaque jour pour aller de la gare à ma fac... Mais j'ai improvisé pour l'intérieur, j'ignore complètement à quoi ça ressemble XD


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la dernière partie de ce petit interlude chez Nevers et Varennes-Vauzelles ^^

* * *

La réunion du lendemain se passe bien, je n'ai toujours pas regardé mon portable, j'ai oublié en fait. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Eden jouer sur le sien et après avoir entendu la sonnerie de la table d'à coté que je réalise mon oubli. On prend notre dîner au restaurant, ça fait quasiment 24h que je suis parti. Je le regarde, une dizaine de SMS, autant d'appels manqués et cinq messages vocaux.

1- «Je vois que tu es en retard, je laisse ta part du repas dans le micro-ondes, mange en rentrant d'accord?» 20h30.

2- «Nathan je m'inquiète, où tu es? On est vendredi d'accord mais quand même... S'il te plaît réponds-moi» 22h43.

3- «N'vers je t'en prie je flippe là! J'ai appelé tout le monde, on me prend pour un parano hystérique mais t'es où bordel?! S'il te plaît rappelle...je t'en prie...» 23h18.

4- «...N'vers... Où tu es? Tu vas rentrer? ...Je suis désolé si j'ai fait une bêtise... Je suis désolé, reviens... M'abandonne pas d'accord? Je serais sage je te le jure...» 00h49.

5- «Nathanaël... Rentre... Je vais me punir si tu veux... Je ne ferais plus un bruit, plus un geste si tu ne me l'autorises pas... S'il te plaît... Je vous en prie Maître, je vous en supplie... Pardonnez moi, rentrez à la maison... Revenez... Ou je vais... je vais...» 2h15.

A mesure des messages défilant sur mon répondeur mon sang se glace. Qu'est-ce que je suis con putain! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prévenu? Je compulse mes messages, ce n'est que lui qui m'implore de donner des nouvelles et quelques uns de Imphy, inquiète au sujet de Will. Je me lève d'un bond et sort de table puis du restaurant. Peu importe que mes affaires soient chez Auguste, j'ai mes papiers et mes clés sur moi. Je fonce dans ma voiture et démarre pied au plancher, les pneus crissent et la boîte de vitesse grince mais je m'en fou. Même pas attaché, je fonce sur la route alors que la nuit tombe doucement.

\- Putain Will, attend moi, fait pas de conneries... Merde...

Ma voiture est garée à l'arrache devant la maison, j'entre chez moi avec précipitation et la porte claque derrière moi. Rien dans le salon, juste cette pelote de laine rose et pelucheuse, abandonnée au sol avec une aiguille à tricoter, le reste de l'ouvrage est demeuré sur le canapé, avec le plaid froissé. Dans la cuisine, la vaisselle est restée dans l'évier, mon repas est toujours dans le micro-ondes mais aucunes traces de William. Je vais à l'étage, rien dans la salle de bain, notre chambre est vide et les draps n'ont pas été défait... A pas lents, le cœur dans la gorge, j'avance vers la Chambre Rouge. Bien sûr que c'est là qu'il est... Ma main se pose sur la poignée, j'appuie dessus mais ça résiste. Je donne un coup d'épaule et la porte s'ouvre après un fracas derrière le panneau de bois. J'entre et les éclats du miroir crissent sous mes pieds. Une sueur froide me coule le long du dos.

\- Will...

J'allume le plafonnier et la lumière envahit la pièce, sa silhouette entrant enfin dans mon champ de vision. Il est prostré en boule contre un mur, près de la table. Je m'approche lentement, ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'ait pas réagit à tout ce bruit... Je m'accroupis et passe mes doigts dans sa chevelure, là alors il lève la tête et semble enfin me voir. Il me fixe quelques secondes puis les larmes se mettent à couler, il se jette à mon cou, me serrant contre son corps nu... et blessé. Il se frotte à moi et son souffle se coupe brutalement, je comprends finalement pourquoi... William porte un collier de cuir que j'avais acheté sur un coup de tête mais que je ne lui avais jamais fait porter, il l'a attaché à une laisse, elle-même accroché au pied de la table... Comme un chien. Un chien abandonné par son maître. Ça me fait mal au cœur.

\- Je vais t'enlever ça.

\- Non!

Il repousse ma main et ses grands yeux effarés me fixent avec frayeur. Doucement je tends la main pour caresser sa pommette, sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, redescend dans son cou, passe sur la pomme d'Adam en douceur. Mon index suit la lisière du collier et doucement, je détache la laisse qui tombe en un petit bruit. Je passe mon autre bras dans le dos du vauzellien et le met en sécurité dans le creux de mes bras où il se blottit avec un petit soupir plaintif. Ses épaules se secouent sous la force de ses sanglots et je le laisse pleurer de tout son saoul contre moi alors que je le caresse, le câline et le console.

Une fois épuisé, je passe un bras dans son dos puis un sous ses genoux afin de le porter à la salle de bain. Là bas je le pose délicatement sur la serviette posée au sol, propre je l'avais changé la veille et comme il n'a touché à rien... Le blondinet reste prostré sauf quand je me relève à mon tour et là il s'agrippe directement à ma jambe, l'entourant avec force de ses bras, frottant sa joue contre mon mollet. Sa peau est froide et il a des coupures, il devait être proche du miroir quand il a été brisé... Ou si c'est Willy lui-même qui l'a cassé pour... Je chasse cette pensée et remplie la baignoire d'eau chaude, parfumée et mousseuse. Je me déshabille comme je peux puis reprend Will dans mes bras pour l'installer dans l'eau, me mettant derrière lui. Ainsi il est assit entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Je passe un bras en travers pour le maintenir contre moi alors que ma main libre défait ce collier et le laisse tomber au sol. Le cuir a mordu sa peau, laissant sa trace rougeâtre. Je pose un baiser dessus.

\- Tu m'as appelé Nathanaël... Ça fait des siècles que j'ai changé de prénom pourtant.

\- Pardon...

\- Non, tu as le droit si tu veux.

Il se crispe puis essaye de se dégager mais je le retiens et il couine, tente de partir mais ma prise se resserre. Ses ongles se plantent dans mes cuisses mais je poursuis mes douces attentions, posant de petits bisous dans son cou, sentant son pouls affolé sous mes lèvres. L'eau savonneuse doit piquer affreusement ses plaies, bien que superficielles et heureusement, mais je veux qu'il reste là.

\- Je suis désolé William, je t'ai manqué et je t'ai fait peur.

Je suis Nathanaël, son enfance. Je suis Nevers son voisin et supérieur. Je suis Nathan, son ami et amant. Je suis son Dominant aussi. Il a besoin de moi, de chaque facette de ma personnalité. Il ne peut me l'avouer mais il m'aime je crois. Sa façon de s'adoucir uniquement avec moi, son rire clair, ses sourires de plus en plus fréquents alors qu'il vit à mes cotés. William, oh William... Tu m'aimes, tu me l'as montré mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Je t'aime Will.

Il a la tête renversée sur mon épaule, les paupières étroitement closes et geint, une plainte d'animal blessé à ces mots. Ses yeux ne parviennent pourtant pas à retenir les perles salées qui coulent de leurs coins.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots lui font mal. Mais pas que. Le vauzellien sanglote et s'agrippe à moi mais à aucuns moments il ne me demande d'arrêter alors je continue de lui chuchoter mon amour au creux de l'oreille.

Je l'enveloppe dans le peignoir vert pomme en éponge, le tissu est doux et ça lui évite de trembler de froid. Je me sèche puis enfile le premier pyjama venu, laissant mes cheveux sécher seuls. Ils sont courts et sécheront vite contrairement à ceux de William qui sont plus longs mais surtout plus épais. J'enlève la capuche qui les couvre puis commence à les sécher grâce au sèche-cheveux, le souffle chaud de l'engin fait voleter ses ondulations blondes sans qu'il n'y réagisse. Puis je l'habille, le reprend dans mes bras et avance dans le couloir pour l'emmener se coucher, il a vraiment besoin de repos. Finalement ses bras se lient derrière mon cou, m'empêchant de m'éloigner de lui même si je le voulais. Je le dépose sur le lit et il m'entraîne avec lui. Mon corps est en travers du sien, mon visage tout proche de mon vis-à-vis. Je suis aveugle, mon œil valide étant dans le creux sombre entre son cou et son épaule. Il le sait.

Je sens son souffle balayer mes lèvres et une partie de ma joue, le bruit régulier de sa respiration et celui diffus du vent dehors. Tous mes sens sont en exergue pour pallier ma cécité totale bien que temporaire. Doucement son souffle se rapproche, il se bloque un instant puis reprend, lentement, profondément. Puis ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, nos dents se heurtent un peu. Ce n'est pas un baiser agréable, il est plutôt raté. Il s'écarte une seconde pour pencher la tête et m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, seules nos bouches sont collées et c'est bien mieux. Quand sa langue vient se glisser pour jouer avec la mienne, je ne peux qu'accepter. Son poids sur le mien alors qu'il nous renverse, ses mains sur mes joues, sa langue enroulée à la mienne, ses lèvres qui caressent ma bouche et soudain, ce baiser est absolument parfait.

Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent en une étreinte parfaite. Pourtant, je n'ai fais que l'effleurer, le cajoler du bout des doigts, à peine frôler ses points sensibles alors que lui a allègrement jouer des miens, ses mains et ses doigts massant mon corps, se délectant de mes sons, de ma soumission? Non de mon abandon, de ma confiance. Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de moi. C'est mon pénis qui entre en William mais c'est lui qui me prend, chevauchant mes hanches, il bouge les siennes avec dextérité, n'autorisant mes mains qu'à caresser ses cuisses sans pouvoir rien imposer. Il décide ce soir que je suis à lui, l'empreinte de ses dents s'imprime dans ma chair, sa voix résonne à mon oreille en une ensorcelante mélodie, l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son être qui m'enserre, me capture, refuse de me laisser partir... Je gémis moi aussi, je lui montre le plaisir qu'il me donne. Je vois à ses réactions qu'il aime ça aussi. J'ignore quoi en penser mais...

\- Je t'aime...

Mon blondinet me bâillonne d'un doux baiser alors que ses hanches entament un mouvement frénétique, plus fort, plus vite, plus profond et enfin sa délivrance, il jouit tout contre moi et sentir sa semence chaude sur ma peau en plus de toutes les autres merveilleuses sensations me fait venir à mon tour. Essoufflés, nous restons front contre front quelques minutes, les yeux clos alors que nos lèvres se rencontrent timidement, de temps en temps. Je reste enfoui en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur le coté avec un petit geignement. Je tends les bras et aussitôt il vient s'y lover. Épuisés par nos émotions, autant que par l'effort physique, nous sombrons dans un sommeil profond.

Auguste est passé à la maison pour me rapporter mes affaires et peut-être pour voir si on allait bien aussi. Hormis les pansements sur les mains et les bras de William, ça va oui. Il ne fait pas de commentaire, son regard olive ne relevant pas la provocation de l'émeraude lui faisant face. J'ai apprit à mes dépens que de laisser Autun et Varennes-Vauzelles ensembles n'était pas franchement l'idée du siècle. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû mais Will a des tendances agressives envers le brun à lunettes. Probablement parce qu'il se souvient avec netteté de la droite que lui a envoyé Willy dans la poire il y a plusieurs mois, celui-ci se tient relativement à distance de lui. Et a fortiori, de moi aussi. Me toucher sous les yeux du vauzellien n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Son surnom de chien de garde n'est malheureusement pas totalement usurpé, si quelqu'un est trop proche de moi à son goût, il n'hésitera pas à le repousser et si une personne fait un geste envers moi pouvant être interprété comme une menace, il se mettra en travers. Sa manie de me protéger, voire surprotéger, ne date pas de notre accord SM mais de la perte de sa sœur. J'étais la première personne qu'il a vu à son réveil à l'hôpital, celui lui ayant annoncé la triste nouvelle... Depuis, il est accroché à moi comme une moule à son rocher.

Il est pourtant resté pour un café, apparemment, sa situation avec Charlotte s'est améliorée. Tant mieux pour lui, il est plus agréable d'avoir une bonne ambiance en couple. Mon blondinet est parti se réfugier sur le canapé, reprenant son tricot. Je me demande ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs, une simple pièce ou un projet? Je lui demanderais après. En attendant, Auguste discute avec moi de choses que nous n'avons pas eut le temps d'aborder avant mon départ précipité. Eden m'appellera sûrement pour clarifier tout ça par rapport à elle. Il touille son café, l'air préoccupé.

\- Il s'est amoché parce que tu n'étais pas là.

\- Non, parce qu'il a cru que je l'abandonnais. J'aurais dû laisser un post-it ou n'importe quoi, il n'aurait pas flipper à ce point.

\- C'est une thérapie dont il aurait besoin.

\- Je sais...

Il boit quelques gorgées de café, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême. J'ai presque envie de le remercier de son inquiétude à notre sujet mais ça pourrait, certainement, le vexer que je le remarque et le pointe si ostensiblement. Je ne dis donc rien, observant le liquide brun dans ma tasse.

\- Votre relation... Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire?

\- Je l'ignore. On fera du mieux qu'on pourra je suppose.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose concrètement.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais l'aimer.

Un micro-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à cette réponse. Sa tasse finie, il me laisse quelques papiers puis s'en va, saluant à peine William avant de franchir la porte.

Je viens m'asseoir sur le canapé, William tricote toujours. La douce laine rose glisse souplement entre ses doigts. Les miens viennent naturellement se glisser dans ses cheveux, les petits et fins de sa nuque. Il se détend, un sourire vague flotte sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tricotes?

\- Des mitaines en formes d'animaux. J'ai trouvé ça sur internet...

\- Roses?

\- Des lapins roses...

\- Tu les fais pour qui?

\- Je sais pas...

Il rougit et ça me fait sourire. Ce seront de douces mitaines, avec une jolie frimousse de lapin dessus. Il fait des choses adorables de ses mains abîmées par toutes les lourdes barres d'acier qu'il a porté, tout les gros travaux le long des voies de chemin de fer... Abîmées par lui-même aussi. Et pourtant, il est capable de créer de si belles choses avec ces mêmes mains. Son hobby est le tricot et moi la poterie, enfin la faïencerie pour être précis. Sommes-nous des ménagères quarantenaires à la recherche d'occupations? Manquerait plus qu'on fasse du yoga et de l'aquagym. Cette idée me fait rire sous l'air intrigué de mon cher voisin.

\- Je pense que tu devrais les porter quand tu les auras fini. Elles t'iront bien.

\- Je ne sais pas Nathan...

\- Pourquoi pas? Tu es mignon, les choses adorables te vont bien.

Il rougit davantage et baisse la tête. Ah Willy et les compliments... On fait quasiment la même taille, il est svelte mais a du muscle sous cette peau douce. Pas vraiment le type à être qualifié d'adorable petite chose mais il a un truc d'infiniment mignon. Il finit par marmonner un peut-être puis le cliquetis léger des aiguilles reprend.

Depuis que William et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, nous ne sommes plus retouchés de façon intime. C'est à dire depuis un mois. Pas de punition non plus. Le calme plat. Il me laisse le câliner et l'embrasser mais je ne peux aller plus loin. Évidemment, je respecte sa volonté mais son corps me manque. J'en suis réduit à me masturber dans la salle de bain, sous la douche, alors qu'il dort chaque nuit près de moi, que son odeur est partout, que sa chaleur est toute proche, que je peux voir son ventre découvert pendant la nuit, que ses jambes s'emmêlent aux miennes et... Bref. Une torture d'un autre genre.

Il porte les mitaines roses, ça lui va bien. Les filles des alentours en sont folles et il va en tricoter pour chacune d'elle, un animal différent. Je mordille distraitement le bout de mon pinceau, oubliant l'assiette que je peignais jusque là, une scène familière de la campagne d'antan. Mes pensées ne sont focalisées que sur William. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa gorge, sa nuque, son torse, ses tétons roses, son ventre, ses hanches, son aine, ses cuisses, sa verge, ses fesses... Je secoue la tête. Stop. Je me fais l'effet d'un ado en manque de cul et ça me saoule. La clochette de la boutique teinte, un client ayant suivit le fil bleu? Je délaisse ma peinture et me rend au comptoir, des pigments encore sur les doigts que j'essuie machinalement sur mon tablier d'ouvrage.

\- Will?

\- Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Je souris, il est adorable avec son petit panier, sa grosse écharpe qui le cache jusqu'au nez et ses gants fait maison. Il le pose sur le comptoir, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était midi déjà. Je vais donc verrouiller la porte de l'atelier/boutique puis retourne dans l'arrière salle, le blond sur les talons. Je préfère mille fois travailler ici que de faire la paperasse. Mais bon, je ne peux être là que de façon occasionnelle. Je sors la nourriture, tout ceci a l'air très bon mais j'ai bien plus la dalle quand je regarde le cuisinier que son œuvre.

Il ne dit rien lorsque j'enlève ses gants puis son écharpe et enfin son manteau. Il a pourtant un mouvement de recul quand je passe mes doigts sous le pull, caressant sa peau à la lisière de son jean.

\- Nathan, non... S'il te plaît...

\- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour, je veux juste te toucher. Tu me manques Will...

Ses mains se serrent sur mes bras qu'il avait préalablement agrippé pour bloquer ma progression. Vaincu, il baisse les yeux et ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Doucement, je caresse son ventre puis ses côtes, je fais attention à ne pas s'attarder sur ses tétons, passant juste dessus lors de mes caresses. Ça me fait du bien de sentir sa peau chaude sous mes paumes. Je continue ma progression dans son dos, me rapprochant de lui par la même occasion. Je le serre contre moi et ses bras finissent par m'entourer. Doucement je pose mes lèvres dans son cou, embrassant la peau par de petits bisous papillons. Son souffle s'accélère doucement. Je remonte derrière l'oreille puis mordille le lobe, le faisant frissonner. Je suis proche, assez proche pour qu'on s'embrasse. Cette distance artificielle que l'on s'impose est bien plus pénible que si nous cédions mais je veux son accord. Il entrouvre les lèvres sous un soupir tremblant juste avant de clore ses paupières. Le prenant pour un accord tacite, j'unis enfin nos bouches. Bien vite nous reprenons nos marques mais c'est un baiser tendre, affectueux. J'avais tellement envie de ça, envie de William, de son goût, de son odeur... Je m'emplis de lui autant que possible. Je le fais asseoir sur le tabouret et lui enlève son pull, revenant à la charge par un nouveau baiser. Mon tablier taché de pigments dépose des traces colorés sur sa peau mais on s'en fout pour le moment. Je le caresse, retrouve avec plaisir les points qui provoque le sien. Ses doigts tirent sur mes cheveux mais il ne cherche pas à se dégager. J'ai envie de lui.

\- Na-Nathan?

Je crois que de me voir tomber à genoux devant lui l'a perturbé mais peu importe. Je défait le bouton puis la braguette de son jean, il essaye vaguement de m'en empêcher mais couine quand j'embrasse la bosse déformant son caleçon. J'embrasse, je lèche et je mordille tout en douceur à travers le tissu, le sentant durcir sous mes lèvres. Puis j'abaisse le sous-vêtement, admirant un instant cette délicate hampe rose et droite. Je souffle dessus par jeu et il me lance un regard noir. Oh très bien... Il gémit quand son gland passe entre mes lèvres. Ma main enserre la base de sa verge et accompagne mes mouvements de tête. Putain même le sucer m'avait manqué. Ses doigts reviennent dans mes cheveux, juste posés sans chercher à me forcer à accélérer ou à la prendre plus profondément. Je suis d'ailleurs pas foutu de faire des gorges profondes mais je sais parfaitement comment le faire jouir. Il suffit de sucer fort sur le bout juste comme ça et...

\- Ahhh! Ah...Na...Nathan!

Voilà comment obtenir de merveilleux sons. Il suffit que j'insiste encore un peu, bloquant son gland entre ma langue et mon palais et resserrant la prise de ma main. Il se tend et je sens le liquide chaud envahir ma bouche. Je l'avale lentement pour ne pas m'étouffer ou avoir un mauvais réflexe. Puis je relâche William, continuant à le lécher doucement pour le nettoyer, le faisant avoir de petits spasmes. C'est tellement sensible après un orgasme... Je pousse un soupir satisfait en posant ma joue contre sa cuisse et ferme les yeux de contentement quand sa main se met à me cajoler doucement. Je dois ressembler à un chat heureux après un délicieux bol de lait.

Après m'être rincé la bouche et que William fut décemment habillé et non plus torse nu et la bite à l'air, nous avons enfin mangé les sandwichs et la petite salade préparée dans une boîte à coté. Un bon verre de jus de fruits et me revoilà paré. Avant que mon vauzellien ne reparte, je le bécote et il rosit. Vraiment adorable. Il repart et le calme retombe dans la boutique. Je reprend mes pigments et mon pinceau, les traits glissent sur la faïence blanche, l'encre bleue dessine un paysage, chaque petit détail naissant sous mon trait. Maintenant que je suis plus serein, tout se déroule à merveille. Visiblement la frustration sexuelle ne me réussit pas. Cette réflexion me fait rire intérieurement.

Quand je rentre à la maison, une délicieuse odeur flotte dans l'air. Deux voix discutent dans la cuisine, Iris vient me faire la bise, toute pimpante puis retourne à sa marmite. Sa longue tresse blonde nouée par un ruban rouge, couleur de sa ville, oscille dans son dos à chaque pas. Elle est vivante, brillante par toutes ces associations qui s'établissent chez elle. Je suis content qu'elle se maintienne à flots malgré les difficultés. Nous dînons tous les trois dans la bonne humeur, William se sent détendu près de son amie et j'en suis plutôt satisfait. Ils s'étaient quelque peu éloignés pendant sa période sombre. Machinalement, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, cachée par la nappe blanche aux broderies bleues. Il n'y réagit pas, parce qu'il s'en fiche ou parce que ça ne le dérange pas parce que dans un couple c'est naturel de se toucher discrètement... Nous discutons longtemps, de l'actualité, de nos vies, tout et rien, une simple soirée entre amis. Il est aux alentours de 22h quand l'imphicoise rebrousse chemin.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- Oh de rien. J'étais surprise quand Will m'a appelé pour passer la soirée avec vous mais c'était vraiment sympa.

\- Oui, il semble plus ouvert.

\- C'est une jolie maison, on s'y sent bien. Je pense sincèrement que vivre avec toi lui fait du bien Nathan, s'il te plaît, continue à prendre soin de lui.

\- J'y comptais. Et continue de m'aider à le faire.

\- Avec plaisir. On l'aime notre Willy, même un peu amoché.

J'acquiesce, lui fait la bise et regarde sa voiture partir avant de refermer la porte. Je sursaute en voyant Varennes-Vauzelle juste derrière moi.

\- Will, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé.

Il a vraiment l'air contrit. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux affectueusement, il plisse les yeux mais n'essaye pas de s'échapper.

Assis tout les deux sur le canapé, j'ai mes lunettes sur le nez et regarde une série américaine quelconque alors que lui est appuyé contre moi, tricotant encore une fois. J'ignore quoi mais ça l'absorbe. Vaguement je me demande si il a pu laver les pigments que j'ai étalé sur sa peau quelques heures plus tôt. Cette idée me perturbe plus que de raison. J'ai un mouvement de surprise alors que la tête de William fini sur mes cuisses, il tricote toujours mais se sert de moi comme d'un coussin. Je souris et passe ma main dans ses cheveux de miel, un vague sourire se dessine à son tour sur ses lèvres rosées. Il est tellement beau... Et il n'en a même pas conscience. Mais je les vois moi, le regard des femmes sur lui. Il est grand, il est svelte, il est beau, il est blond. Il est sexy mon vauzellien... Je réalise que je me suis penché sur lui que lorsque l'émeraude cerclée d'or de ses yeux emplit mon œil brun rougeâtre.

\- Nathan?

\- Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Je vais pour me redresser mais sa main sur ma joue me stoppe, je reste donc à quelques centimètres de lui, nos nez se frôlant presque.

\- A quoi pensais-tu?

\- A toi.

\- Aux ennuis que je t'apporte?

\- Non. A quel point tu es beau et que je suis jaloux de ces femmes qui te reluquent dans la rue.

Il rougit. Adorable... Sans plus réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne demande rien de plus que ce contact léger mais divin. Doucement, sa bouche commence à bouger sous la mienne, jouant peu à peu avec mes lèvres. Une boule d'envie se forme dans mon ventre. J'ai pu apaiser temporairement ce feu en moi pendant l'après-midi en lui procurant du plaisir pour prendre le mien indirectement mais là, c'est un véritable retour de flammes que je subis. L'un de nous gémit et je me rends compte assez piteusement que c'est moi. Sa bouche se détache de la mienne, sa main me caresse toujours, tendre et douce sur ma nuque.

\- Tu as envie?

\- Oui... _Je ne peux mentir, il me fait envie._ Je t'aime William.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- Ça te refroidis que je dise mes sentiments?

\- Non ce n'est pas le problème...

\- Je t'aime.

Il pousse un soupir à en fendre les cœurs de pierre. Mais ses bras m'enlacent et ses lèvres reprennent vivement les miennes, je prends ça comme l'accord de lui faire amour sur place et sans sommations.

Habilement je le mets à nu, sans aucunes résistances de sa part, il cille cependant en me voyant prendre nos deux ceintures de pantalon.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper avec.

Il acquiesce avec un petit soupir. Je ne suis pas dingue et sa crise de sanglots m'a considérablement refroidis à ce sujet. Non, je veux tenter quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de mettre en place.

-Plie les genoux contre ta poitrine.

Il m'obéit, comme toujours, mais son regard est rivé au mien et non au sol. Ça me fait délicieusement frissonner. J'attache son mollet droit à sa cuisse avec ma ceinture puis fait de même à gauche avec la sienne avant de les lui écarter largement. Il sourit, un peu espiègle.

\- Je crois savoir ce que tu veux...

Ses mains caressent sa gorge puis descendent sur son torse, ses doigts tourmentent ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'il s'extirpe un petit gémissement, poursuivant leur descente une fois ceux-ci rougis et durcis. Je déglutis, Will est bandant putain... Il caresse ses flancs, encercle sa taille quelques instants puis redessine ses hanches. Il soupire doucement alors que ses doigts frôlent ses poils blonds mais n'y plongent pas. Au lieu de ça il va caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses ouvertement dévoilé, il se cambre quand il les griffe doucement de ses ongles et son érection se gonfle un peu plus. Son regard mi-clos fixe le mien et j'ai chaud... Puis ses mains se séparent, quittant leur mouvement synchrone... L'une vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas. La gauche enserre sa verge et la masse, le faisant haleter alors que la droite dessine de petits cercles autour de sa fleur de chair sans la franchir. Mon vauzellien se fait languir et moi avec.

\- Ohh... Nathan...

Je déglutis avec peine cette fois. Bordel, il le fait exprès. Mais ça ne m'exaspère pas. William me séduit volontairement, ailleurs que dans notre salle de jeux. Et ça m'excite comme un dingue.

Je me déshabille sans cesser de le dévorer des yeux, il a inséré un doigt en lui tout en continuant à se masturber lentement, gémissant doucement mon nom. J'ignore si j'ai creusé ma propre tombe mais je pourrais prendre goût à ce que ça soit Willy qui joue de moi. Soyons réalistes, il a toujours eu le contrôle de toute façon. Nu, je me met à genoux devant lui et enlève sa main droite avec douceur. Il a l'air de ne pas comprendre mais ma langue remplaçant son doigt le fait vite arrêter de se questionner. Je n'aime pas les hommes, pas vraiment. J'aime Will. Voilà pourquoi lui lécher le cul ne me dérange pas, ça m'excite même. Encore plus alors que je l'entends geindre et que je le sens se tortiller, tentant désespérément d'en avoir plus mais ses entraves l'en empêche. Il a accéléré les mouvements sur son sexe, ses hanches tressautent, il a la tête renversée en arrière et le corps tendu. De mes lèvres et ma langue je continue à jouer avec son intimité, remontant un peu parfois pour taquiner ses bourses puis revenir à mon principal joujou. Mon manège le rend fou et il ne lui faut guère plus que quelques coups de poignets pour jouir en un petit cri rauque. Il est sexy bordel...

\- William...

Perdu sur son nuage, j'en profite. Je détache les ceintures et lui lève les jambes. Affalé contre le canapé il me regarde avec interrogation. Je lui souris en retour. Un genou sur le canapé, ses chevilles sur mes épaules, je le prends ainsi. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri muet alors que mon sexe entre lui, lentement, entièrement. Il papillonne des cils, sa respiration est hachée. Je ne bouge plus, profondément enfoui en lui.

\- C'est si bon... Will...

Il ne me répond que par une sorte de couinement qui me fait sourire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que cela fait un mois que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble mais il est atrocement serré autour de moi. Je tourne la tête pour embrasser sa cheville, mes mains caressant ses jambes avec sensualité. Je reste immobile difficilement, au point que mes propres jambes tremblent légèrement. Mes mains se serrent spasmodiquement sur les cuisses de mon blondinet. Et enfin...

\- Vas y Nath...

Je ressors lentement puis m'enfonce à nouveau, il gémit et moi aussi. Je garde ce rythme lent un moment puis accélère dès que possible, c'est si bon d'être enfin en lui. J'en ai tant rêvé. Il s'accroche comme il peut aux coussins du canapé alors que son corps est tendu comme un arc, son bassin raidit par le plaisir, sa hampe est d'ailleurs de nouveau dressée, tapant contre son ventre. Je le laisse descendre ses jambes au niveau de ma taille et j'empoigne fermement ses hanches, entamant un va-et-vient plus brutal, plus rapide. Sa voix part en trémolo et en cris, sa tête dodeline et la moitié des coussins est par terre. Je crois que je réussi à taper sa prostate vu ses cris plus nombreux alors que j'ai changé l'angle de pénétration...

\- J'y suis...presque Will...

\- M-Moi...aussi...Ah!

Je passe mon bras droit sous son dos pour le maintenir et ma main gauche pompe énergiquement son sexe pour le faire venir quasiment en même temps que moi, un exploit. Je m'écroule sur mon partenaire, aussi essoufflé que lui.

Après un bon bain relaxant, le canapé sera rangé demain, on retourne vers la chambre quand William s'arrête soudainement. Étonné, je m'arrête aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- La salle de jeux...

Je suis son regard jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir. Je n'ai pas remplacé le miroir encore mais les morceaux de verre ont été nettoyé, laisse et collier rangés à leur place. Nous n'y sommes plus retournés une fois le ménage terminé.

\- Tu as encore envie?

\- Non mais...

\- Mais?

\- J'aimerais qu'on la garde...

Son attitude est incertaine, il tripote nerveusement une boucle blonde. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête...

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'aime cette pièce... Parfois j'y vais juste pour me sentir bien... Tu veux bien ne pas la détruire?

A vrai dire je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça ne me dérange pas de garder notre salle de jeux. On pourra retourner nous y amuser de temps en temps ou y aller pour gérer une crise un peu délicate. Je souris puis prend sa main dans la mienne.

\- Ouais, on la garde. J'ai passé assez de temps à la faire en plus.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il sourit et j'en profite pour le bécoter, le faisant rougir. Doucement, je l'enlace et nous passons un certain temps à simplement nous câliner, debout dans le couloir.

C'est la première fois que je mets le pied dans cette salle aux murs bordeaux en six mois. Ma relation avec Will s'est grandement améliorée, on est un petit couple il me semble. A part quelques petites prises de tête, il ne s'est rien passé. Je crois que la stabilité lui procure vraiment un sentiment positif. Ça se ressent également dans son travail personnel ou en tant que Représentant, ce qui fait plaisir à tout le monde. Mais ce soir, il m'a demandé d'aller dans la salle de jeux et de l'y attendre.

\- Une surprise pour mon Maître que j'ai délaissé, m'a-t-il dit avec un regard de biche.

Comment le lui refuser? Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire. Des bruits de pas me tirent de ma rêverie. Des bruits de... talons? La porte s'ouvre sur une charmante inconnue.

Elle porte une petite jupe verte à dentelles, très courte, des bas blancs à rubans, des chaussures style babies noires et vernies, un chemisier qui laisse voir son ventre parfait, de longues couettes blondes ondulées tombent par dessus ses épaules. J'ai un doute jusqu'à ce que je vois son regard, si unique.

\- William?

Cette image me perturbe, il n'essaie pas d'incarner Vanessa, rassurez-moi?! Il sourit et s'approche de moi, il porte un parfum sucré. Vanille et... pomme d'amour non? C'est très doux en tout cas.

\- Je suis joli?

\- Oui, très. J'ignorais que tu aimais ça aussi.

\- Je l'ignore, je veux essayer.

Très bien, c'est Willy. Willy en jupe mais Willy quand même. J'ai cependant une requête à formuler moi aussi.

\- Hors punition, quand on fait l'amour ici, qu'on joue ici, appelle moi Nathan, pas Maître.

\- Hors punition, d'accord.

Je sais bien que je ne peux pas le priver de tout. Nous fonctionnons sur une base de concessions. La noirceur de notre relation s'est éclaircie au fur et à mesure par de petites touches de blanc, la faisant passer doucement d'une teinte à l'autre, progressivement. C'est sur cette pensée que je le renverse sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour de la façon qu'il le souhaite et qui est ma foi, très intéressante.

* * *

C'est une fin ouverte puisqu'ils vont continuer leur relation. Ils ne s'aiment pas d'un amour avec un grand A mais ils s'aiment quand même, ce qui reste le plus important ^^

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!


End file.
